Everyday Passion
by Kataan
Summary: Another version on how B and V get together. V wants b and B wants V. The only person satnding is their way is Yamcha. Can passion bring them together? CO-written with very short midget


**Everyday Passion**

**A Bulma and Vegeta One-shot**

_Co-written by VeryShortMidget _

**Vegeta's Point Of View**

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Everyday I see her, but she never sees me. All the time I want her but he always wants her... that worthless piece of slime going by the name Yamcha. I watch her getting hurt by the very human that is supposed to be her so called mate. She is strong willed and everyday he weakens her, taking every last drop of fuel that flames her fire. Everyday I see her letting him crush her, using her, making her vulnerable. In some ways I try to help but how can you help someone who is as stubborn as myself, how do you help someone without letting them know and how do you help someone without weakening yourself. Do you just leave it be like I was taught to do by my father or do you save them like I was taught by my mother.

She is drowning in her inflicted sorrow.

_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

I want her to see me as I see her and sometimes I notice the little looks she gives, thinking that I do not see it. I can sense she wants me when she comes back from another terrible human thing they call a date. She needs me just as much as I need her, but as stubborn as I am, I would never admit to such a weak emotion as the one I feel when she walks into the room or when I think about her. If she were a saiyan she would be considered my equal but even though she is human I still consider her to be.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me. _

Do I go against all my beliefs? My planets culture? My families honor and heritage? To do this all for one mere human? I should kill her in her sleep and wipe all these weak pathetic human emotions from my complex Saiyan brain. She is not just some human to me, she is my equal and my counterpart. I could never hurt her even though I have tried. It is like she has a protective barrier surrounding her every time I come close. The barrier protects me from hurting her but it doesn't stop him.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go. _

Yes...I see her bruises the ones she hides with that muck these humans call makeup. I always see her as I walk past her room for breakfast and I see her trembling as I come back from training at night. As I sit in my room right now, I hear her crying and can make out her sobs as to be ones of pain and despair and not those hot fiery ones, determined ones, that she sheds when arguing with me. No, it is cold painful tears that run down her face, washing away the disguises and showing all the truths of what he does to her.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

Everyday I contemplate making her mine... for eternity, but I can't because something is holding me back. I just cant bring myself to that kind of binding emotion. I do not fear that she will reject me because who could resist the saiyan Princes' charm.... No one.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me. _

I can't and I should not hold back anymore. I have been holding back my whole life with everything that I do. Why should I let it continue this way? This is the reason why I can't surpass Kakkerrot because I am holding back. No longer will I hold back, no longer will I stand at the sidelines letting, Yamcha, take what should be mine and letting Kakkerrot take my legacy. No more....

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love _

She will be mine before the end of tonight. I give you my word.

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

**Bulma's Point of view **

It's almost seven PM, which I dread. I have a date. Why you say I dread this date so much? Is because I am going on a date with Yamcha. I know that this sounds weird but the first time I met him he was a rebel in the desert afraid of girls and now he is a horrible man who sleeps with every girl willing to spread their legs for him. Yamcha has tried to make me to be someone like them, but I refused and I still refuse. I try to break it off but every time I try he threatens me by saying that he will kill me or someone which is dear to me. I can't tell anyone either because I am ashamed that I am being used like a pet dog and even they get treated better.

He has a habit of hurting me when I refuse and still he apologizes saying he will change, promising me that he will try, but still every day that I am with him it ends up the same. I can't take this pain and abuse anymore. I can't let myself be used and treated like a common pet and I cannot be owned by some asshole who gives and treats me with no respect. I will not let this happen and I must do something.

Tonight it ends, tonight, even if I end up dying it will still end. I promise you that.

I look up at the clock, which is placed, above my door. Slowly I watch each hand move closer and slowly it the hand reaches its final tick to seven PM. Downstairs I hear the doorbell ring and my father opening it greeting the man who he thinks I am going to spend the rest of my life with. I am trapped and there is nothing I can do to escape, but I will figure something out lets just hope he doesn't suspect me ending things.

My father calls me from downstairs and I here him ask Yamcha to take a seat. Slowly I stand up straightening my short silk blue dress that Yamcha said I must wear. I make way to the door, hesitating to opening the door but I do and I make my way downstairs just in time to see Yamcha's perverted smirk that is on his face then is quickly replaced with a corny smile as my dad asks him something. He is up to something, I can't tell what but I will soon find out.

He walks to the bottom of the staircase and stands there with his hand stretched out waiting for me. I put my best fake smile on and take his hand. I ask him if I may fetch my coat in the kitchen he nods and lets go of me and then continues talking to my dad. My dad is oblivious to the whole situation between Me and Yamcha, he thinks Yamcha is the best man for me and will be good to the president of capsule corp. But I know better.

I walk into the kitchen and walk over to my coat, which is slung over a chair. Reaching for it I notice someone leaning on the counter drinking a glass of water. It is Vegeta, he puts his glass of water down and gives me a slight nod before walking off out of the kitchen but before he does he stops in the doorway and says something, which confuses me. He says I could do better then he walked off. Do better in what I ponder, but then I realize that my stomach feels like there are butterflies fluttering around. Did I get that from Vegeta or is it my nerves about my date with Yamcha.

I quickly pull on my coat and walk out the kitchen only to once again see Vegeta sitting on the top of the stairs with his eyes closed. There is that feeling again, Kami. Yamcha walks up to me and grabs my hand once again, squeezing my hand tightly in his rough hands. I think he noticed me looking at Vegeta or is he just impatient? I say goodbye to my father and I look up at the stairs to where Vegeta was but he was gone so I didn't bother, I just left.

Me and Yamcha walked to the car together, I refuse to say Yamcha and I because like my mother taught me donkeys always go last. He quickly unlocked the door and told me to hurry up and get in. I did as he told and watched him get in as well. We zoomed off quickly to the "secret location" Yamcha told me about.

Eventually about twenty minutes later we arrived at the local make out spot that I used to go to as a teenager when Yamcha was still decent and was still afraid to kiss me. "Some secret" I said out loud by accident. Yamcha glared at me then shook his head pulling something out of his pocket. " Bulma will you marry", he rushed out. I stared at him and blinked a few times 'how romantic' I thought. This was the moment where my plan could go into to action and I can deny him. I looked up at him and he told me he would understand if I wasn't ready. "No Yamcha, I am not ready for this, I am not ready to be with you forever. I can barely stand being with now because every day I see you, you beat me and I hate you for that" I said calmly. Yamcha looked at me and I watched as his expression turned from excited to hateful and angry. 'Oh no' I thought, "You bitch! You ungrateful whore!" Yamcha shouted and lunged for me grabbing my wrists roughly. He was hurting me. I lifted up my leg and kicked with my high-heeled shoes in his not so big crown jewels. He yelped like a puppy that didn't get any attention and let go of me. I dashed out of the car pulling out a car capsule from my coat pocket. Uncapsulizing my car I jumped in.

I made it home, I have no clue how though because my wrists were killing me and I had tears of pain blurring my vision. With the little strength I had left I ran up the stairs and made it to my room and collapsed on my bed crying.

**Vegeta's Point Of View**

Tonight is the same as every, I have just come back from training and I can hear her crying in her room. I saw her before she left for her date. She had a fearful look in her eyes and I could see she was scared. I had a feeling she was going to do something tonight, I just didn't know what.

I wait until her crying has ceased and I am certain she has just cried herself to sleep again. I climb out my window and go over to her balcony. The sliding door is wide open and the curtains are billowed from the slight night breeze.

I go in very quietly and slide the door closed behind me. The curtains have become still as the cold night air is cut off.

I go over to her bed where she is lying unmoving. I can see is cold because of her slight shiver. I pick her up then pull her duvet back then I place her down again, but I am still holding her. I get a surprise when she tries to push me away in her sleep. "No Yamcha, no" I hear her mumble.

I can feel my anger rise because of that insolent fool. What has he done to her so that she is even fearful in her dreams? I put her back down and pull the duvet back up, I still lean over her though to be closer to her. Her eyes slowly open and I tense because I have just been caught. She doesn't scream or try to get away, she just stares up at me and blinks. She reaches out to me with her arms and then they slowly wrap around my neck. I place my hands at the each side of her body to support myself. Still she doesn't try to get away or shrink back, I can see her hesitate for a moment, but then she encourages me closer. My body is now covering the length of her body and our faces are very close. She smiles slightly and I inch closer and rest my forehead on top of hers.

_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease_

One of her hands that were resting at the back of my neck entangled themselves in my head. I can feel her apply pressure to the back of my head as if she was urging me to come closer. If we went any closer now our lips would be touching. I comply and I kiss her. I move my lips closer and touch hers quickly then pull back. She looks offended because I pull away but I just smirk. She gets this look on her face that I can only describe as cheeky. She lifts her chin up to meet my lips again but she doesn't pull away like I did. I deepen the kiss by pushing her chin down and I caress my lips with hers. I can feel her excitement and pleasure.

_And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say "No"  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose_

I surprise her by rolling off of her and bringing her with me, so now I am on my back while she is on top of me. She giggles and reaches for my face but I tease her by grabbing her wrist to stop her, I notice immediately that she winces. I thought that I had hurt her in some way. I let go of her wrist and I see a blue handprint like bruise covering her skin. I look at her and she immediately says the name I despise the most. "Yamcha..."

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out_

Her head is downcast...she was ashamed to admit that it was him. "You have nothing to be ashamed about." With that voiced I brought her wrist up to my lips and kissed it, then sought out her other wrist and did the same.

_Now I did, you wonder why  
I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed  
While you put me to the test_

"I just realized it's you I want to be with...it's you...not Yamcha." I smirked at her. "It took long enough to figure it out. Our stars were placed long before we existed." She looked at me curiously as if she didn't understand me. " Our fate has already been decided." She opened her mouth to say something but I silenced her with a kiss and used the opportunity of her mouth being open to slide my tongue into her mouth. Now I caress her with my mouth and my tongue. She responded by laughing and kissing me back at the same time.

_I like the white stains on your dress  
I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck_

She pulled back. "That's ticklish." My only response was pulling her down and doing it again. My hand slid to her lower back while the other cupped her cheek and I gently slid my thumb over the length of her jaw line. She moaned against my mouth as I slid my hand from her cheek to her bare neck down to her shoulder. Still pressing my other hand against her lower back. I started playing with the strap of her dress indirectly asking for permission. Pulling away she took my hand and made me pull the strap down slowly.

_And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck_

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes Vegeta...I want you."

_And I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you_ out

I realized that she needed me just as much as I needed her. She was going to be mine, just as I was going to be hers. I had told myself that tonight I was going to make her mine and now I will. I am going to make all her pain go away just as she is going to make mine go away. I am stepping out of the sidelines once and for all, by making her mine for eternity.

_Now I did, you wonder why  
Why not before, you never tried  
Gone for good, and this is it_

I rolled once again so that I was on top of her. Her hands are on my back now, feeling every ridge of my back until she reached the bottom of my t-shirt. She pulled it up, taking it off. I ran my hand up her thigh and once again she emitted a moan. I kissed her with every thing that I had and she returned it equally.

_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease_

No more words were shared between us from then on. None were needed.

_And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say "No"  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out_

I woke up the next morning knowing that I had one of the most delicate creatures in my arms. She was lying at my side and my one arm was wrapped around her beautiful naked flesh. I now have what I wanted for so long and now I have a reason to go to outer space because I must protect her and my future child. Yes, I know that she is with child.

I rise from the bed hardly disturbing her. I pick up my clothes of the floor and pulled them on, so that I can go back to my room looking decent. I quietly open her bedroom door and then shut it behind me, going to my room. I slyly walk to my bedroom trying to not wake up anybody else in the house. Shutting the door behind me I make my way to my desk that is in my room and look in the drawers for a piece of paper. I find a piece and take out the human tool they call pens and I write a letter. When I finish I pull out my traditional Saiyan armor that Bulma duplicated from my original one. I put it on and I take the letter and head back to Bulma's room.

I open the door and she is still lying on the bed, the sheet wrapped around her. I smirk when I see that she is holding the pillow that I slept on close to her.

I go over to her and bend over her, kissing her awake. She stretches almost cat like then smiles when she sees me. I place my fingers on her lips so she doesn't say anything and remove them so I can kiss her. I kiss her the Saiyan way and bite her bottom lip. I pull away and can see she liked it. I nip her nose.

" I love you Vegeta." She is sincere and I smile. She is the one that I picked and she is my only one.

"Go back to sleep little one." She mumbles something incomprehensible even with my Saiyan hearing and rolls over and goes back to sleep. I know this because of her shallow breathing. I place the letter I have written on the pillow next to her. I then leave without looking back.

**Bulma's Point Of View**

I wake up and immediately I can feel myself smile when remembering last night. I stretch and my hand hits something. I sit up making sure the sheet is wrapped around me tightly. It's a folded piece of paper. I reach for it and open it reading the contents.

_Bulma_

_By the time you get this I am already out of the earth's atmosphere. You are mine and the bite mark signifies this. You are mine forever. You are the reason why I must fulfil my legacy of becoming a Super Saiyan. _

_You are carrying my child. I have not left you, I will be back for you. I have left because I have to become stronger to protect you both. My responsibilities are only for my family now._

_You are my mate and are bound to me just as I am to you. Bondage is deeper than what you call marriage. _

_Farewell my little one. _

I did not need a name at the end to know it was from Vegeta. I run my hand across the paper reveling in my happiness. I finally have found someone who respects me for who I am. I have found someone that wants to be with me forever and I have found someone that I want to be with forever. He wanted me to carry his child, with that thought I move one hand to my stomach. I have a life growing inside of me. Vegeta and I created this life.

I love him and I will wait until he returns. If it means waiting for eternity... I will.

This is JUST a one-shot, don't ask for more because it is not going to happen.

Hey i was at the midgets house last weekend so we where watching the episode after the one when trunks said how his parent had him, you know "it was a passion thing". Yeah so thats how the story or one shot came to be. Yamcha is a little ooc cause we know he wouldnt hit Bulma but sometimes u love to hate he he

Got to go AND be nice

Songs:

3 Doors Down - Here Without You

Nickelback - Figured You Out


End file.
